AkaSaku bitchez
by CozImHappy Nike
Summary: What would hapen if an avarage girl turned out to be not so avarege? It might sound carefree at the start, but, be warned! It might take a huge turn to depression. Will you be with her every step of the way? HS story about AkaSaku and a hint of SasuSaku .Main character- Sakura Haruno. Mature content. Don't want to give too much away, so you will just have to read it yourselves ;)
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes slowly when I felt the ground beneath me shake a little.

Ino was standing in front of me pounding. She shook my shoulder harshly and pushed me to the door mumbling something, but I couldn't hear her, the voice of Urban Contact overwhelmed me (you can look him up on YouTube).

I took my headphones off, hanged them on my neck and dragged myself to my seat next to Ino.

She looked at me disappointed and whispered to me ,,Sakura, you have to stop listening to music during recess, you never hear the bell!"

I rolled my eyes and ignored her. Who did she think she was? She knew that I hate being taught to, my parents did that everyday already.

I remembered last year when I was always happy, doing crazy things. But now, it just felt like I'm on my period every single fucking day . I just wanted to slit everybody's throat.

The only thing that kept me from doing so, is the thought that after of couple weeks I'll be going to a different city, there I will be attending another school, leaving my parents behind in this hell-of-a-hole city.

The teacher walked in (the substitute male teacher who teaches my class). He seemed too young to be a teacher, I swear, I heard a couple of my classmates talking about how they saw him in the club. And the crazy part is that he was only seventeen, and, in fact he went to the same school witch I was going to in about a month. He said that he was doing this just because he needed some extra cash.

A note hit the back of my head, I picked it up and looked back just to see my classmate Temari smirking at me.

I opened the note witch said ,,You lucky-ass ! I can't believe you will be going to the same school as our hot substitute".

I looked at the teacher. I could only just fucking dream about him- tall, charming, a six-pack could be seen when he was working out during physical education. A fucking sex-god…

He told everyone to read the page –whatever… I couldn't concentrate during his lessons. I was too busy fantasizing about his body. What can I say? I'm a healthy 14-year old girl.

He raised his head feeling my eyes on him and winked at me.

I freaking melted right then, right there. He was so attractive! The red hair and the deep deep blood shaded eyes matched perfectly. I said it before and I'll say it again- A. FUCKING. SEX. GOD.

I stopped imagining and went back to reality, I was just getting my hopes up. This was real life, not a movie. And there was no chance for a girl like me to have a guy like him.

So, I just took my pen and started drawing in my sketchbook (I already got in trouble when our old teacher saw the drawings in my notebook when she took them to check our homework, so I bought a sketchbook to avoid that happening again). Even if I didn't give a fuck about the rules, I just had to suck it up because my parents knew EVERYONE, and as soon as I got in trouble they knew it, and were waiting for me at home with some sort of punishment.

I wasn't the perfect child, not at school, not at home. I heard my mom complaining about me downstairs almost every day.

As soon as the bell rang I was out and was waiting for Ino to come out of the classroom.

,,Of course you hear THAT bell" She said annoyed. I just pulled my headphones back on and started heading to the other classroom.

Ino patted me on the shoulder and said that she had to go to the bathroom and ran off. The others were who the fuck knows where. It was just me, my headphones and our teacher… WHAT?! Since when was he here?!

The teacher was just standing in front of me smiling. He lifted his left eyebrow when he saw that I finally noticed him.

I instantly took my headphones off ,,What is it, sir?"

I could obviously see how the ,sir' surprised him. I guess he WAS just a normal teen. ,,I heard that you will be switching schools soon"

How the fuck did he know that?! ,,Yes" I said slowly not sure if I can trust this guy.

He smirked ,, And it's suppose to be the same school I go to, is that right?"

I was about to say yes, but I understood that I shouldn't know what school my substitute teacher was going to, I would just look like a creeper . ,,Well I actually don't know where you are going to, sir" I lied.

,,You don't? I was sure that everybody knew already…" He looked at me a little bit disappointed ,,Well I'm going to the same school that you're about to go to"

,,Really?" I acted surprised. But actually I was just thinking why the hell we were having this conversation and where was it headed to.

,,Yes". He paused for a minute ,,I thought that when you get there I could show you around if you want to".

I felt how I blushed like hell. No freaking way! The fucking sex-god was suggesting to show me around. I was about to scream when… I remembered about my parents, they will be there, dropping me off and I'm sure that they won't let me go until they had a full school tour with me, talked to the principal, looked at my dorm and kissed me to death. I released a please-help-me-my-parents-are-way-too-attached-to-me sight.

,,You don't want to?" He asked surprised. You could see from his reaction, that he's not used to being denied.

I raised my arms to my chest level apologizing ,,No No, It's not that!"

,,Then what's the problem?" He brushed his hand through his amazing hair. I felt how my legs suddenly got numb, but I reacted fast and jammed both of my elbows on the windowsill. And tried to hide that his hotness was making me feel like a total kid crushing on a celebrity

I understood that I will have to throw a big scene at home begging my parents to JUST drop me of. I will throw in some shit like ,how can I grow up if you're always there?' and accuse them of being embarrassing . I will do anything to get them of my back at least for the first day… I mean the guy who was standing in front of me was worth it. I scanned him once more with my eyes. Yep, totally worth it.

I looked at him and bit my lip to distract myself from all the dirty thoughts about him that were going through my mind. Finally, I smiled ,,Sure, why not?"

The bell rang

Before going into the classroom, the teacher looked at me once again and said ,,Cool, and by the way-My name's Sasori", smirked and went into the classroom.

That was the winning shot. I fell on my knees, totally about to pass out.

When I looked up I only saw Ino looking at me, with a face which clearly stated ,she has problems'. Then she just tossed her hand at me and helped me stand up. We both entered the classroom and sat down.

I tried to focus. But my attempts, once again, failed. After ten minutes of math, I was drawing once again. But this time, the drawings weren't cute animals. I was drawing a guy, possibly a redhead, possibly with a name ,Sasori'.

I lifted my head sometimes to look at the hotness which is my teacher and see that Sasori was looking at me too, smirking. And then looked away as soon as someone else would look up from their work. Sometimes he would brush his hair and wink at me. And we continued this eyeing game through the whole lesson. With me, still not doing my work and just drooling. I was sure that no one saw that, but I was wrong.

A guy named Sasuke Uchiha was sitting in the back of the class silently looking how the teacher was winking at his classmate Sakura Haruno. He was suppose to go to the other school too. And it was NOT intentional. It was a complete coincidence. Sasuke just heard that there were some free spots at the school in the other city, talked it over with his parents and attended it too.

After one, dirty fantasies filled day

I stepped in the bus much more willingly than any other day, knowing, that my plan to shake off my parents worked. Of course it WAS a pain in the ass to convince them that I will be capable of taking care of myself the first day at the new school.

I sat in the graffiti filled back of the bus and pulled the headphones out of my backpack, plugged them into my smart phone and I was out. I wasn't sleeping, just really enjoying my life at the moment. Just thinking about the new school and the hunk that will show me around. Sweet.

It was strange how one guy could make my life much better.

I glanced out the window and saw that I will have to get out in a couple of minutes, so I stood up, took my backpack and slowly walked over to the bus door where a huge group of people had already been formed.

We all walked out, and I was surprised that I was the only one who actually looked not so pissed of the thought of going to school. Well, I had a reason to be so fucking happy after all.

But I didn't really want to look like a delusional kid, so I dropped the smile and walked to the classroom door. Only a couple people had been already there. Ino being one of them, and the other one was Sasuke Uchiha- the cool kid of the school AND the most popular guy with the girls. I admit it, I was kinda crushing on him too, but he was just an ass and called everyone annoying that I decided to not bother with him, even if he was hot.

Ino ran over to me from our seat and we hugged.

At that moment, when I was pulling my things out and sitting down HE walked in.

Sasori obviously didn't expect anyone to be so early, he jumped a little when we all said ,hi' to him (which was sooooooooo cute).

He sat down, took out his things, smirked and winked at me, I was taking that as a personal ,Hi' from him.

I winked back at him for the first time, trying to hide it from Ino and Sasuke. My response made Sasori smirk even more.

After some time the others started walking in one by one. During that time I was thinking.

Even if I was the ,fuck-it' type, I still couldn't ignore that Sasori could turn out to be a rapist and instead of showing me the school he would show me himself (if you know what I mean). I giggled from the thought. I was really stupid to even think that. And I actually wouldn't mind seeing him naked. And once again I scanned him with my eyes and smiled of the satisfaction. I was DEFINITELY dirty-minded.

Sasori saw that I was looking at him and mouthed , like what you see?' then he smirked.

I mouthed him back ,Definitely' and winked. It was weird how we could understand what we were mouthing each other.

He seemed satisfied with the answer and chuckled. Not looking away from me.

Then the bell rang and everyone sat down. But just like yesterday we were secretly flirting. And it was kinda exiting. It made waiting even harder, I just couldn't stop thinking about the day when I'm finally free.

Now, when I think about it, the only downside about me leaving, was… My cat. It might sound crazy, but my cat was the only who kept me together. For the four-five years while I had him, I was going through my darkest years too. Depression, the wish to run away and even worse- the thoughts of killing myself. Every day I came back from school, I used to walk past my yelling mom to upstairs, not saying a word, flop on my bed and cry- I WAS SO SICK OF MY EVERYDAY LIFE. And then I would just feel how my bed bent a tiniest bit and my cat would start purring and lie besides me. Calming me down.

The bell distracted me from my deep thoughts. And I slowly stood up and started packing my things. Everyone was walking out.

Ino was already standing next to me with her fashionable leather bag and was waiting for me ,,Do you want me to wait for you?'' she asked.

I was about to say ,yes', but Sasori walked up to us and looked at Ino ,,Sorry, but Sakura will have to stay a little longer, I need to talk to her about something" putting his teacher face on ,,You can go wait for Sakura in the stadium"

Ino looked a little bit confused, but still walked out and Sasori shut the door behind her, turned around slowly and smirked at me.

I instantly got a text from Ino, I could tell that she texted me from the ringtone . I pulled my phone out and looked at it ,What did you do now? Well whatever, I will wait for you in the locker room and then you can tell me…'. She thought that I was in trouble.

I put my phone back in my pocket, looked at Sasori and raised my eyebrow ,,What is it, sir?" At that moment I didn't know how should I call him, so I went whit the most innocent way.

He came closer ,,You can call me Sasori you know?"

,,Ok, what is it ,Sa-so-ri?" and I smirked. It came out so seductively without me even trying.

I could see from his smirk that he really enjoyed the way I said his name ,,It's nothing Sa-ku-ra, I just remembered that I don't have your number, so I thought that I should ask it"

The way he said my name was like a bomb, I was just so blown away with his appeal, that I didn't even think twice and gave him my number. ,,Here" I said handing him the piece of paper with my number.

He slowly took it and smiled when he saw the heart beside my name. ,,Thanks" and brushed his hair with his hand as he knew I liked it.

I just stood up straight and slowly looked the other way blushing like crazy ,,For fucks sake! Would you stop that?!"

,,Stop what?" I heard from his voice that he was obviously smirking again and getting closer

,,Stop being so hot and turning me on!" I said while crossing my arms on my chest and looking out the window

I felt how his hands slowly grabbed my waist and moved closer to my ear. ,,You're the one who's turning ME on Sa-ku-ra"

I smelled his breath, it was making me high. He smelled so freaking sweet!

,,How so?" I asked trying so hard not to faint

He turned me around and pulled me close so that I could smell his breath once again ,,I don't know, you're just making me want you SO BAD" the last two words he said like he was suffering and one of his hands went down to my ass and the other one tangled my hair.

Now we were face to face, not even that! We were eye to eye.

Sasori slowly pulled my head closer and turned his when our lips met.

I couldn't even describe the feeling, not only he smelled sweet, he tasted sweet too, It was my first kiss and it was with a sex-god. How many girls could say that? I was fucking lucky…

I felt his tongue rub against my lower lip inviting me to open my mouth. More than happy I opened it and felt how instantly his tongue was touching mine. Even if it was my first kiss, somehow, I knew how to do it. I released silent moans from time to time while he rubbed my back whit his arms.

We made-out really fiercely, with me moaning harder every time. One of my hands went under his shirt and the other one on his neck.

He was a lot taller than me, so, without breaking the making-out session, he carefully lifted me and carried me to the teacher's desk where I sat.

I was in fucking heaven, and only hoped that he was there too. My head was spinning and making me dizzy.

He suddenly broke the kiss and started licking my neck, I moaned even louder, but not loud enough for people outside the door to hear. He changed our position by lifting me up, sitting himself down, and now I was sitting on him. I swear I felt a bump down there. I was kinda happy that I turned him on THIS much. And the bump in his pants didn't bother me at all.

The bell rang and we both stopped. I saw how Sasori raised his head with a smirk on his face about to start making out with me. He grabbed my head, and before I knew it his tongue was in my mouth.

I raised my head a little bit to break the kiss, so he started licking my neck ,,Sa-saso-ri" I Hardly said his name over the pleasure ,,people can start walking in any mi-minute!" I accidentally yelled when he bit my neck.

He stopped for a little bit ,, There's no lessons here today, mine was the only one" And he went back in my mouth.

I had to push him off with all of my strength. ,,What about YOURN OWN class?"

,,What about them?" he asked only moving a little bit from me so that he could go right back at it.

,,They will start looking for you, and when they find us in this position it won't be good for either of us" I looked at him with my best puppy-dog eyes.

He moved away slowly and mumbled ,,I hate that you're right, I could go on for the rest of the day"

I jumped off of him ,,I can see that" I smirked and pointed to his pants where I just sat. There was a huge bump there.

He stood up and smirked at me ,,That's not my fault, you we're really moving you know"

,,No I wasn't!" I looked mad at him. ,,Well whateva, let's just go"

,,What will we tell them?" he asked

,,Say that you were giving me tons of homework" I said while fixing my hair

,,Good idea" He said, but then, suddenly, I could see fear in his eyes.

,,What?" I asked getting scared

,,Your neck…" He whispered

I suddenly remembered the moment when he bit my neck, and realized that a bite THAT hard had to leave a mark. I span around and looked at the only mirror in our classroom and my jaw dropped.

There were freaking teeth marks on my neck in the shade of purple.

,,Fuck." Was all that I could say.

,,Can't you put like makeup on there or something?" Sasori asked

,,I don't wear makeup" I whispered ,,If I would put some on it would stand out"

,,Then what do we do?" He whimpered

I was biting my lip, trying to think of a way to hide it. I certainly had to go to class, if I didn't my parents would have find out and gave me SUCH A FUCKING HARD TIME. And during that time they would probably notice the bite mark.

,,What about my scarf?" Sasori asked me with hope

,,Well it IS fall, I could easily say that while you were punishing me I felt a little bit sick and that I have taken a scarf with me to school so I simply put it on" I said my plan with smiling more and more

Sasori nodded, but he looked sad.

,,What is it?" I asked

,,Well, because you're ,,sick,, you can't do sports , and I really wanted to see you in your sport outfit and working out" He sighed

,,You pervert!" I pouted

,,Just put it on" he threw the scarf to me

It was a black and white squared, short, sweet smelling scarf. I recognized Sasori's smell. ,,Damn, you smell good" I breathed it in while putting it on

,,Thanks" He smirked once again

,,So, can you see it?" I asked Sasori and span around.

,,No" Sasori said relieved.

,,How do I look with it?"

I looked at him waiting for the answer

,,Sexy" he said satisfied with the view.

It was weird hearing him say that, because I wasn't wearing anything sexy. I wore my black jeans, white t-shirt and his scarf. Topped off with my white sneakers. Nothing sexy about it if you ask me.

,,Let's go! We will be totally late if we don't move!" I said to him. Impatiently waiting for him to get up.

He stood up and gave me one last kiss before opening the door.

At the stadium

We awkwardly walked in

I went straight to the bench and sat down. Seeing how everyone was looking at me and Sasori like da-fuck?

He whistled to get everyone's attention ,,Sorry that I'm late, I just had to assign _certain someone _ tons of homework for slacking off during class.

I saw how Ino looked at me disappointed. I mouthed , sorry'. Like, the hell I was? I just had the best time of my life!

After the physical education I told everyone that I felt sick, that's why I didn't do sports. They seemed to believe it.

Well, most of them. When everyone walked out , the only two remaining were me and Sasuke. He was looking down, like most of the time.

I tried to walk past him, but he grabbed my hand, pulled me closer and lifted his head.

,,What were you doing with him?" He asked with a serious look, still holding my hand hard.

,,What the fuck Sasuke?! I already told everyone what happened!" I told him, trying to not give myself out.

He sighed and took the scar off. Looking at my neck.

,,What is it?" I asked, bluffing, trying to hide the mark with my hair

,,The bite mark Sakura, don't think that I'm stupid" He looked at my eyes.

Sasori walked in. ,,Sakura, are you here?"

Sasuke looked down again and grinded his teeth ,,You fucking bastard"

Sasori looked at me, and then at Sasuke holding the scarf ,,For fucks sake, Sasuke, no need to get all worked up for " He smiled and started walking to us carelessly.

I looked at Sasori like he was fucking crazy.

He caught my look ,, Don't worry Sakura, he's one of my best buds brother. Sasuke doesn't care enough to tell anybody" He walked over to me and kissed me in front of Sasuke, just to piss him off.

,,Just because you're Itachi's friend, doesn't mean I won't tell" Sasuke looked at Sasori mad

Sasori smirked at Sasuke ,, Well, then. I will tell Itachi to justify me. And who do you think your parents will believe. Huh, Sasu-cakes?"

Sasuke threw the scarf to Sasori's face and yelled at him ,,Fuck you!" And walked out.

I was really scared of what just happened, I never seen Sasuke so pissed before.

Sasori saw that, hugged me once again and kissed me. I felt better instantly.

After a week and some days of making-out with Sasori secretly

I woke up, and understood that THIS WAS THE DAY, After a couple of hours in the shower I took my suitcase and ran down stairs, I knew that when I get to the school Sasori will be waiting for me in there. That was enough for me to keep smiling.

I hugged my cat, kissed his nose and wiped my wet eyes.

And we were off.

When we were there, I said bye to my parents. And seeing them cry made me soft too. I hugged them. And they drove off.

The school was huge. And from the two wings I understood that there were female and male sides. Fuck.

But then I saw Sasori, Smirking I walked over there and gave him a kiss, which very soon, turned into making-out.

I felt so free, and it was the best feeling ever. Just standing there making out with a guy, and no concern that somebody is going to see us.

When we stopped he took my suitcases and we walked into the school. It was empty because it was Saturday and everyone was out, partying. I was about to go ask the principal where my dorm will be, but Sasori stopped me.

,,You will be staying with my group" he said smirking

I frowned ,,is that even allowed?"

He smiled at me and said to me ,,Well for us, we made sure that we would be together."

,,Us?" I asked him. I didn't know that he was in a group either.

,,The Akatsuki" He smirked at me. I understood that ,Akatsuki, was the group's name.

I didn't bother to question how did they made me staying with a group of males allowed, I was just damn happy about it.

We walked to the dorm witch number stated ,269,

Sasori opened the door, and walked in ,,Hey guys! I'm back! And with a gift too!"

I carefully walked in realizing that I was, in fact, the ,,gift,,. Then I was Just stoned. Heaven couldn't compare to this-there were 6 more guys in there. All with a complete 6-pack and all sex-gods. I just felt how I was about to faint, when all of their eyes turned at me. The hotness melted my eyes.

One of them, with silvery pulled back hair looked at me and whistled ,,She's fucking hot"

It was like the first time Sasori flirted with me, I couldn't think straight. I just stood there thinking how did I get here.

Only then, I released how weird some of them are.

One of them was half tanned (but still hot)

The other was… Blue (but still fucking hot)

One of them had long blonde hair (the hotness made me shiver)

Some guy with an adorable face had an eye patch (I felt wrong thinking that he's so fucking hot considering that he looked like a kid… An extremely sexy kid)

And the last one was laying in a bed, and the weird thing about him was that he was too hot to be a human

I couldn't even blink when I was in Sasori's arms. He was carrying me through the room to, what was supposed to be my bed I guess.

First he threw me down and then slammed on the bed next to me ,,This is Sakura" He hugged my shoulders ,,Our new roommate"

Everything happened so fast that even I couldn't see what was going on.

The guy with an eye patch jumped of his bed and on to me. He squeezed me really hard and looked at the guy who was laying in his bed (the too hot to be a human one) and screamed ,,Awwwww! I love her! Itachi, Can we keep her?"

Sasori had punched the eye patched one and now he was lying on the floor. Sasori was pissed ,,she's mine, Tobi" he said through his closed teeth.

The silver-haired one looked at Sasori ,,Are you dating?"

Sasori got confused ,,Well, no, but—"

The silver-haired one cut him off ,,Then she's not yours"

Sasori glared at the guy ,,I was making-out with her for about two weeks now, Hidan" He proudly announced the thing, I was hoping for, he wouldn't tell anyone

,,But still didn't have the balls to ask her out" Apparently ,Hidan, laughed at him

But I was glad that Sasori didn't ask me out, I didn't want to be serious.

Hidan looked at me and smirked ,,Whatever he did to you, I can do it 100 time better"

I looked down trying not to show them that I'm blushing. What was it with these guys?!

I looked up and started starring at the blue one, he was looking at me too. Then I fucking woke up and smiled ,, Hi, I'm Sakura, and you?"

The blue one seemed a little bit surprised ,, My name's Kisame"

,,And you?" I turned to the half tanned guy

,,Zetsu" he smirked at me

I saw the blonde one look at me with a raised eyebrow

,,What's your name?" I asked, getting the message of his expression.

,,Deidara, un"

Sasori looked at me kinda jealous, and remembered that he didn't have to be and just grabbed me, got on top of me and started making-out.

I heard how other guys complained, but Sasori didn't even plan on letting me go.

He pulled my hair to make me moan, and it fucking worked. I moaned. He seemed to like it, so he started getting rough with me. He was moving harshly. And making me moan like crazy.

When he finally stopped, I looked at the guys. Hidan and Kisame were nose bleeding.

Hidan looked at Sasori ,,Fuck you Sasori"

Sasori just laid down satisfied and chuckled.

,,Fucking asshole, would you just leave Sakura alone?" We all turned to the door where the voice was coming from. It was Sasuke. Only then I remembered that he was going here as well.

Sasuke looked away ,,Like making out with her when she was your student and biting her wasn't enough"

Sasori looked at him ,,What's your problem?"

Sasuke looked at him mad ,,My problem is YOU" He turned to Itachi ,,Can you give me money now?"

Itachi stood up, took out his valet and gave Sasuke some money

Sasuke was about to leave when Sasori yelled at him ,,Oi! Sasuke! Check this out!" He grabbed me and started making out with me again, put his one hand on my but, and the other one under my shirt. Then he squeezed my ass so hard that I moaned loud, just like a slut. Out of breath I snuggled into Sasori's chest and whispered to him ,,Warn me next time, you asshole"

Sasuke just turned away quickly and slammed the door behind him .

Itachi was looking at Sasori annoyed ,,Why did you do that?"

Sasori smirked and played around with my hair not looking at Itachi. ,,Well, first of all, YOU make-out with this girl, and THEN ask me why I keep on doing it, and second, Sasuke had already annoyed me when he was my student, this was just payback"

,,Let's just go to sleep" Zetsu suggested

Everyone agreed, even I, and I almost don't sleep. But today was tire full, so I just fell asleep in my new bed.

Dirty dreaaaaaams dirty dreaaaaaaams

The sunshine stroke my cheek, waking me up. Was it only my excitement, or was it warmer than usual?

I felt arms around my waist. Trying not to scream I slowly looked who was holding me. Who else? It was Sasori.

I accidentally woke him up, he raised his eyebrow, yawned and kissed me. While Sasori was kissing me, I looked behind him, and saw that Itachi was looking at us. I blushed so bad that tomatoes were jealous of me. When Itachi noticed that, he smirked and turned around.

I never considered myself a slut, but being in a room with hot guys made me feel like one.

My phone rang. Sasori slowly backed away, and I picked up my phone from my backpack, Stood up and went to the bathroom to not wake up the others.

Ino at the other side of the phone squealed ,,Sooooo, how's it going?" I heard excitement in her voice.

,,Good" I yawned and looked at the mirror. Not happy with the outcome I put the phone on my shoulder and started fixing my hair at least a little bit.

,,Who did you get a dorm with?" Ino asked.

I stopped for a moment, wondering if I should tell her. ,,I will tell you, if you promise not to tell anyone"

,,I won't tell!" I heard in her voice that she was expecting something juicy, and man did I give her that

,,So, you know Sasori, right?" I smirked

,,our substitute? Yeah, so what?"

,, It turns out that he's in a group with 6 other guys, and I fucking swear, they're all hot like hell."

,,Omg, really?! But, what does it have to do with your dorm mate?"

,,They somehow talked it over with the principal, and he let me to stay with them!" I silently squeaked

,,Shut up!" I heard how Ino started screaming

,,Don't tell anyone!" I warned her one more time

,,You can count on me! But…" I heard how her tone went down ,,Why would they want you to stay with them? You were only a student of Sasori's"

I figured that I had to tell her about me and Sasori. And I spilled the beans, telling her about all the times we made out and stuff.

Silence fell. I wasn't sure what to make out of it.

,, Tons of homework, huh?" I could hear that Ino was smirking

We started laughing

Ino released a huge sight. ,,I have to go get ready for my dad's birthday, but keep me posted, ok?"

,,Sure, congratulate your dad from me" I said and put my phone in my pocket.

I was so tired yesterday, that I didn't even take my clothes of, but, I guess, it was for the best, knowing that Sasori snuck into my bed.

I opened the bathroom door and snuck back into my bed next to Sasori, I was sure that he was sleeping.

I turned my head, and looked at Itachi, he was looking at me too, with a smirk ,,Hot like hell?" He asked and chuckled

Omg, he heard the conversation! ,,Can you blame me?" I giggled

Itachi was about to say something when Sasori suddenly grabbed my waist from the back and pulled me close ,,She's mine" He repeated.

I heard Hidan from the other corner of the room mumble ,,Not yours"

,,Fuck you" Sasori pounded squeezing me even harder.

,,Can't. Breathe." I pushed the words out, gasping for air.


	2. Chapter 2

After some time everyone started waking up.

I held my breath while every member of the Akatsuki stood up in their boxers and went to the shower one by one. My eye-scanning mechanism worked at its best this morning and my flirting senses were tingling, but I tried to hold back.

Why didn't I flirt with them you ask? Well their bodies were perfect, they were mature, smart and playful. I was sure that most of them had girlfriends already, and I didn't want to look like a bitch.

I admit- it was hard not to jump on them like a tiger. I bit my lip and locked the tiger inside of me, holding it whit my whole strength.

I tried my best not to sneak in the shower and look at them naked. The only one who invited me with him was Sasori, but I didn't want to look like a slut in front of the others, so I said no. How silly I was- I regretted that decision for the rest of the time while he showered.

Sasori was the last one in the shower. He slowly opened the door ,, Um, Sakura? I forgot my clean clothes. Could you bring them over to me?" I blushed and looked at the clean clothing pile near his bed.

I bit my lip even harder. Stood up, took the clean clothes and went to the door.

Sasori reached out, but he didn't grab the clothes… He grabbed my arm and pulled me in.

Once I was in, he closed the door, and I accidentally dropped his clothes from the shock.

He smirked and pushed me against the door. I blushed like crazy, he only had a little towel on, hardly covering his junk.

He lifted me a little with his right arm, pushing my back to the door. And took my leg with the other one making me lock my legs around his 6-pack.

,,What- what are you doing?" I pleaded getting scared

,,Don't tell me you don't want me" He looked at me with his puppy-dog eyes. I thought that was my thing!

,,I would be lying if I told you that I didn't want you" I admitted.

He smirked and kissed me, and once again that turned into making-out. Sasori zipped down my top, revealing my black bra and jammed his naked chest into mine.

Feeling his skin turned me on, and after a short while I was moaning.

I pulled my head a little higher braking the kiss ,,Sasori, the others can hear us"

Sasori stopped for a little while, but after some moments he smirked showing me that he had an idea. He pulled his right arm which was holding me, so I wrapped my hands around his neck, trying not to fall down.

He jammed the player button and in a moment the bathroom was filled with some music, I was happy to hear that we had the same music taste, because I heard some songs from Proximity( Arno Cost & Norman Doray-Strong , to be exact). That turned me on even more.

In a second we were back at it.

Sasori removed my top and threw it on the ground next to his clean clothes. Then he started to lick my neck.

I smelled him, fucking heaven. He smelled fresh, sweet and his hair smelled like some men shampoo. I put my hands in his hair and pulled him closer.

I felt how someone was knocking on the door like crazy. But Sasori didn't care, neither did I. We just went on, and on, and on…

After about 10 min. we finally stopped, Sasori was catching his breath and I was just smirking and looking at him with a raised eyebrow. ,,Maybe we should call it for now"

Sasori raised his head sad ,,Why? We can still go on, there's no school today"

I laughed ,,Come on Sasori, if we keep on doing this my lips will be swollen up"

,,Fine" He slowly let me down and started picking up his clothes. He was about to take off the towel to put on his boxers, but I grabbed his arm ,,Are you crazy?! Not in front of me!" I pouted.

,,What's the problem? That's like the only part of me you haven't seen" He looked at me with a smirk.

,,And let's keep it that way!" I panicked ,,At least for now" I mumbled. Then I took my shirt and put it on. Before leaving I gave Sasori one more kiss and opened the door.

Suddenly all of the guys eyes were on me. I blushed like hell and awkwardly walked to my bed.

Tobi scratched his head and looked at me ,,Tobi thought that you aren't dating"

I smiled awkwardly at him ,,We aren't, Tobi"

Tobi looked at me distrustful and asked me something that I wasn't expecting ,,Then why do you kiss him?"

The question seemed to interest all of them, I could see how Deidara raised his eyebrow, probably thinking about that too.

,,Well…" I blushed. What the hell was I suppose to say?!

Gladly Sasori saved me, before I would totally embarrass myself, he walked out of the shower and sat next to me putting his hand on my shoulders and pulling me closer.

,,Because we both enjoy it, Toby. And we don't feel like we need to be serious about it" He said.

Even if I agreed, I still thought that it was kinda slutty of my side to be making-out with a guy that I'm not serious about. I wouldn't mind being his girlfriend, but, since he didn't want to, I was not going to pressure him.

I don't know if I looked really sad, or did Deidara just get me, but I saw from his eyes, that he understood what I was thinking ,,That's a douchebag thing to do you know?" he asked Sasori

,,Why?" Sasori looked at Deidara like he was crazy

,,You're putting Sakura on a tight spot, she might feel like a slut because of you." Deidara explained Sasori like it was two times two.

Sasori thought to himself for a moment, after some time he stood up and announced ,,Why don't we go get some breakfast? I'll wait for you there" And walked out the door.

I was left sitting there, like a complete idiot, wondering about what Deidara said.

I looked at my feet. Was I really a slut? If I enjoyed doing things with Sasori without any commitment?

,,You're not a slut, you just want to be free" I looked up to see who said that.

Deidara was standing in front of me.

I looked down again, stood up and whispered to him ,,Thank you". Then I raised my head and followed the guys o the cafeteria.

On the way, I figured that the cafeteria shouldn't give out breakfast. I looked at Zetsu who was closest to me. ,,How come that we're heading to the cafeteria when it's not suppose to give out breakfast?"

He looked at me with the corner of his eye ,,There's no rules for us" he said like it was obvious .

No rules? How could that be? What did he mean by that? The questions span in my head. But I couldn't think, I was too hungry. Only then, I realized, that I didn't eat like, for two days already. AND I WAS STARVING. That would explain why I felt so worn out, and Sasori kissing me with every chance he got wasn't helping.

,,AHH COME ON!" I heard Hidans voice.

When I finally caught up to them, I saw a huge ,THE CAFETERIA ISN'T WORKING TODAY' sign on the cafeteria door. I thought that I was going to faint. I felt how my legs got numb. How couldn't I realize how hungry I was before?!

I remained silent and started wondering if there's a cafe somewhere near.

The guys were talking between themselves, thinking of what to do. I felt like a kid graving for attention. So I, for the first time in front of them, whimpered and released a tear.

They all looked at me like I had just killed somebody. They were shocked, had they never seen anyone cry before? ,,What's wrong?" Kisame asked scared.

My tummy growled ,,I haven't eaten in forever" I dramatically wiped my tears and sniffed. I don't know how, but I knew how to take advantage of people easily. I was like an actor with needs.

The guys were still watching me, not knowing what to do. I slowly started walking to them trying to spot my pray. When I was extremely near Hidan I looked up at him with my puppy-dog eyes and sniffled grabbing his t-shirt with my hands. ,,Could we find somewhere to eat?" I asked him carefully.

He blushed like crazy, but I still didn't let go of him ,,Please?" I whimpered and licked my lips. And like that, I hit the jackpot. Hidan grabbed my hand and started walking towards the exit with everyone following us.

,,I forgot my valet" I complained

,,I'll treat you" Hidan said almost pulling my hand off.

,,Ouch! My hand! Don't pull it like that. I can't keep up with you!" I complained once again. And it was true- Hidan was huge compared to me-everyone in the Akatsuki was, so I couldn't keep up with their huge footsteps.

Hidan stopped and looked at me ,,What can I do then? We have to hurry before everyone occupies the McDonalds' " I smirked.

After a couple of moments Hidan was giving me a piggy-back ride. I stroked his hair happily. Hidan once again blushed and grinned.

I saw how Sasori looked at me like he was proud. I smirked at him and put my head to rest on Hidans shoulder. THIS is the life.

When we stepped in to McDonalds' Hidan put me down. The smell of fries and chicken made me want to eat even more. We all sat and ordered our meals. I asked for fries, chicken nuggets and a huge coke.

The waiter gave us our food and I was about to dig in, when Hidan pulled it away from me ,,What gives?!" I shouted at him sitting next to me.

,,You have to earn the food, after all I did treat you AND carry you here" he smirked

,,How do I do that?" I asked annoyed, already planning how I will bite his head off

,,How about I give you the food and you be my slave for the day?" He chuckled

,,Hell nah!" I pouted.

,,Then you will not get the food" He took one chicken nugget out of the box, bit one half of it and over dramatically ate it, holding the other half in front of my face ,,Come on, I know you want it"

I admitted defeat and opened my mouth, Hidan put the rest of the nugget in it. I ate it with the biggest joy ,,Good girl" He pushed the food back to me. And I dug in. Not even thinking about the consequences.

Back at the dorm

I was full and I was tired, so I dragged myself to my bed. Ready to take a nap. But Hidan didn't let me.

He was right beside me on my bed ,,What do you think you're doing?

,,Um… Taking a nap?"

,,Not before you do our laundry, you're my made after all" Hidan grinned.

I felt embarrassed, more than I ever felt before… I was really a slob, so every time I washed the dishes, did the laundry or any other job, I usually made a huge mess. So my parents stopped giving me work, and now I didn't even know how to do the laundry. ,,Sorry, I kinda don't do that kind of work"

,,Then what kind of work do you do?" Hidan frowned

,,I don't know… I give out free hugs?" I raised my arms at Hidan

,,Who the fuck needs your hugs?" He stood up

,,Meeeeeee!" Tobi came flying to me from the other side of the room with open arms. He squeezed me hard.

,,Ok Tobi, that's enough" I said, removing my arms from him.

Tobi sat down next to me where Hidan was just a moment ago.

,,I'm sorry, but I really don't do that kind of work" I felt nervous, they might not like me anymore. From the looks of it, it just looks like I'm a spoiled brat. For fucks sake! I ruined everything…

,,Don't worry" I saw Hidan smirk ,,I will find something for you to do".

Suddenly, I didn't feel so safe around him.

,,First of all, you'll be my blanket" He shouted with a commander voice

,,B-blanket?!" I choked ,,What the hell does that mean?!"

,,Anytime I'm cold you will be by my side, hugging me" Everyone's eyes were on him now, even Itachi's red eyes were of his book.

,,The hell? Why wou-"

,,Secondly " He interrupted me ,,You will sleep in my bed today"

I was about to protest, but I understood that I really couldn't talk him out of it.

,,And finally, you will call me sempai"

,,Sempai?" I looked at him questioning his sanity

,,He's in some crazy anime shit" Kisame explained.

,,Ok, enough of that" Itachi sighted ,,Why don't you tell us about yourself, Sakura?"

,,I don't really have anything to say, you will just have to find out" I smiled ,,what about you guys?"

,,You'll have to find out" Deidara mocked me

I giggled. I liked them. Maybe I will be able to be myself for once? I don't know why, but I felt good around them. I didn't feel sad or scared like I did every day. I was actually happy.

I looked at the guys. They were laughing at Sasori who had just tripped on a backpack while heading to the kitchen. They were easy going, no rules no sweat. I liked that, the only thing left for me was to go with the flow too.

I stood up, stretched and followed Sasori to the kitchen. There, I got a cup of water and tried to forget the deep thoughts that were going through my head. I needed to be more… Chill, to be in the Akatsuki.

It was one of my biggest goals now- join the Akatsuki! Kissing one of the members doesn't mean I am in… Since my parents aren't here to bug me about school I could focus on the goal. Yep. I can do this!

I felt how I got numb, spitted out the water and fell on my knees… my… PARENTS… How could I be so careless?!

Sasori ran to me and crouched ,,What is it?!"

I looked at him almost crying ,,I can't stay in this room…"

His expression changed from scared to confused ,,Why?"

I look looked at the black kitchen tiles trying to avoid his look ,,My parents will come visit me from time to time, and if they see that I'm roommates with 7 men… I'm screwed"

Sasori sighed ,,That's not so bad" he stood up and brushed his hair.

,,Not so bad?" Well… That's rude! I didn't expect him to cry or something, but at least a little concern would be nice! He could at least look a little less relaxed

Sasori caught my look ,,I didn't mean it like that!"

,,Then how DID you mean it?" I frowned still sitting on the cold floor

,,We could just trick your parents" He made it sound so easy, that I came down too.

,,Well, how will we do that?"

,, You see, there's a girl named Konan in this school, we kinda know her, so we could ask if you could go to hers when your parents come to visit, and when they're gone you would go back to us"

,,Sounds like a plan!" I jumped back on my feet and hugged Sasori ,,Thank you soooooo much!"

,,SAKURA! IM FUCKING COLD!" I heard Hidan yell from the bedroom

,,Good timing Hidan" Sasori mumbled

I sighed and ran to Hidan. He was laying on his bed without a shirt ,,If you're so fucking cold, then why don't you put your shirt on?" I asked

,,This is not how it works" Hidan opened his arms

I sat on his bed ,,You didn't want the hug when I offered it to you"

,,Just fucking lay down with me"

,,Fine…" I said annoyed and tried to hug Hidan, but he raised his eyebrow as if waiting for something

,, … Sempai" I said, holding back the urge to punch his face, and hugged him.

He lifted me on top of himself and squeezed me. His arms slowly went down to my ass. ,,Hey! That's not part of the agreement!"

,,Who cares?" He smirked

,,Are you warm now?" I asked irritated a little bit.

,,Almost… But my lips are still cold" I didn't even blink when his lips were crashing into mine. He tasted completely different from Sasori. A little bit spicy, but still sweet. Just like the Chinese chicken witch I adore so much.

I strangely enjoyed the kiss even if it was forceful.

Hidan opened his mouth and licked my upper lip gently. I didn't know if it was a good idea to do this. I was trying to NOT be a slut after all.

I didn't know how I opened my mouth, but I did, without me even knowing, and his tongue was soon touching mine.

Our tongues were in a fierce battle, pushing each other and exploring every inch of each other's mouth. His tongue had quite a few scars. What the hell happened to it?!

Finally Hidan released his grip and I was able to sit. It was a strange position that we were in- My legs spread around his… Um… ,thing'. I could feel a bump with my… ,pussy cat' (if you don't know what I mean, you are probably too young to be reading this fanfic :P ). His arms grabbing my waist, Was I getting skinny? Because his palms were almost able to surround my waist completely. And my arms on his naked chest.

Hidan moved up and down a little, making the ,bump' rub against my ,intimate spot'.

I managed to keep the moan to myself and glared at Hidan ,,S-stop it!"

He didn't seem pleased and moved again, this time I moaned, but really quietly. ,,Please stop, Sempai!" I pleaded. That asshole was making me wet!

Hidan smirked and let go of my waist. I instantly jumped off of him and looked around only to see most of the guys nose bleeding. The only ones who stayed calm was Itachi and Zetsu. Even Tobi was nose bleeding, the childish, innocent guy of the group.

Sasori was laying on the floor covered in nosebleed, from the looks of it- he was passed out.

Deidara had his eyes closed and was trying to stop the bleeding by looking up and covering his nose with a t-shirt.

Kisame was looking through the window, his nose compressed with his fingers. He was trying his hardest to look casual.

Itachi was reading his book, and Zetsu was petting his plant.

,,For fucks sake…" All of the conscious ones looked at the door witch silently opened. Sasuke was standing in there. Who fucking else?

From the looks of it, he had gotten his cool back and casually walked to Itachi. Stepping on Sasori's arm, which woke him right up. ,,What the fuck man?!"

Sasuke ignored him ,,So now you're taking turns to play with Sakura? Nice"

,,Brat" Sasori mumbled while glaring at Sasuke. I blushed like crazy

,,Why do you think that you can go in any fucking time you fucking want?!" Hidan yelled

Sasuke ignored both of them. ,,Oi, Itachi, I need some money"

,,I gave you some yesterday" Itachi didn't look away from his book ,,Why do you need more?"

,,It's not your business"

,,Of course it is, if you're doing drugs or something I will be the one who everyone blames"

,,You're so annoying…" Sasuke glared at Itachi and his book ,,Just give me the fucking money"

,,Why do you need it?" Itachi repeated

I don't know what came over me, maybe I wanted revenge for all of these years when Sasuke ignored me? I walked to Sasuke, reached out to his hair, messed it up and stood back ,,Maybe he's going to get a haircut? I guess he finally realized that emo duck-but isn't in this year... Or any year"

Everyone in the room broke out laughing. Even Itachi smirked behind his book. ,,Here, take it" Itachi handed the money to Sasuke

Sasuke grabbed it and walked out shutting the door behind him so hard, that Zetsu's pet plant's pot shook.

,,That's my fucking girl!" Hidan was curled up in a ball and laughing like a psychopath.

The joke wasn't that funny… But I guess it was kinda ridiculous for a girl to make fun of Sasuke.

,,Sasuke got owned ,un" Deidara laughed

Even if I was happy as hell to have finally put Sasuke in his place, I still felt kinda bad. What did he do to me exactly?

_**He was an arrogant dick-head and ignored us.**_

Agreed… WAIT! WHAT THE HELL?! WHO THE FUCK IS TALKING?!

_**Would you chill-out? It's just me**_

And who exactly ARE YOU?

_**Are you an idiot? I'm you**_

No, I'M me and YOU are you

_**I am you, Sakura… Well, the real you, or the part of you witch you haven't yet worked up to**_

What the hell does that mean?!

_**Remember the urge, which drives you to do crazy, but yet, awesome things? The things, if you wouldn't have done- you wouldn't be here with these sex-gods?**_

Yeah?

_**That's me**_

More detail please

_**Ok… You always have to act, you know that you're not the REAL YOU yet. When you moved in here, you hoped that you will be able to be yourself finally. And that's what's happening. I have always been inside of you, waiting to get out. And now, with my help, step by step you will be getting closer to yourself.**_

Well, I'm still kinda confused, but I'll just roll with it

_**That's exactly it! Before, you wouldn't let it go just like that, but because you're finally hearing me and because you're able to let it go, that means that you're closer to becoming yourself! I'm fucking awesome, I should be a teacher! SHANAROOOOO!**_

So… I'm basically talking to myself right now.

_**Yes.**_

OK?

My phone started ringing. I took it out of my backpack and picked it up ,,Yes?"

,,Hi my cherry, how are you doing? How's your roommate?" It was my mom…

,,Hi mom, everything's fine" Everybody stopped talking and remained silent. I appreciated that.

,,Are you sure? Do you have any money left?"

,,Yes mom, I'm sure" I said annoyed

,,Well your dad wants to talk to you, I love you sooo much! Bye honey! I'll call you tomorrow"

,,Love you too"

Dad took the phone ,,Hi honey"

,,Hi dad"

,,How are you feeling?"

,,Good, what about you two?" I liked talking to my dad more, it seemed more casual

,,We're fine, the only one who is panicking is your cat, he's running all over the house meowing" That didn't surprise me, if anything happened my cat would always come to my room and demand attention from me, and now, when I'm gone, he doesn't have anyone to annoy anymore.

,,MEOW!" I heard my cat from the phone

,,He doesn't shut up" My dad complained

,,Take good care of him" I warned my dad

,,Don't worry, I will"

,,Well, bye dad, love ya"

,,Bye honey"

I put my phone to charge and flopped on my bed

,,They're annoying… But what can you do? They're my parents. I have to love'em." I sighed

,,So are you a daddy's girl?" Hidan asked me and smirked

,,I don't like to pick favorites "

,,I wish my parents would call me ,un" Deidara pouted

,,You're too annoying " Sasori smirked at Deidara

,,That's mean ,un"

We spend the other couple hours talking. We all felt worn out and decided to go to sleep.

I wanted to go to my bed, but I couldn't. So I turned on my heel and went to Hidan .He was smirking.


End file.
